With You (A Vulpix TF story)
by Glace2
Summary: My name is Jake. My green-eyed Ninetales and I are great friends. But when somethings wrong with her, my life starts to change...


"Normal speech"

 _"Pokespeech"_

 _Telepathy_

 **(-0-)**

I swung my jacket on, looking at Ninetales, who recently wouldn't even look me in my eyes.

"Ninetales, I'm going now. You sure you don't want to come?" I didn't even get a response as Ninetales went into another room. I sighed. It had been like this for about two or three weeks now. Everyone in town knew me and Ninetales were always together, so when I started going out alone, they asked a lot of questions.

I stepped outside, feeling the cool autumn breeze blowing by. I didn't know that today was a day that would be way different than all others.

 **(-0-)**

When I got to the store, I went to the back to get Ninetales her favourite treat. People once again asked me,

"Jake, why is Ninetales being weird? Do you know yet?"

I shook my head no to everyone that asked. They all liked Ninetales, and cared for her as much as me. It was disappointing, to see all these people that wanted Ninetales to be back to normal, yet didn't know how, just like me. I sighed and went to the cash register, picking up some eggs and milk along the way. "..." I didn't say a word to the cashier, Greg. He and I knew each other well, and when Ninetales came, we'd crack jokes, but now, we didn't talk to each other much.

"So, nothing new?" Greg asked. I sighed. "It's all the same." He frowned. "That sucks, Jake. Hopefully Ninetales is back to her normal self soon." I gave a sad smile. "Hopefully she will. It's driving me crazy to see her this way." We said goodbye and I left the store.

That's when it happened.

Team Rocket grunts ambushed me, attacking me with their Pokemon. Persians were using Slash, Crobats using Poison Fang, it was all too much for my body to handle. All the pain piled up, and I passed out.

 **(-0-)**

 _Jake, Jake! Wake up!_

I awoke to those words ringing in my brain. I opened my eyes. I was in a dark room, with Ninetales in there with me. Ninetales smiled and looked at me, with her unusual green eyes. _You're awake!_ Ninetales exclaimed. I sat up. "What happened?" Ninetales' expression changed. _Team Rocket kidnapped us. When I came to, they were talking about doing something to you. I'm worried, Jake._ I slowly pet Ninetales.

"It'll be alright. Remember what my mother always said? 'At the end of the road, there's a rainbow.' I'm sure this won't be too bad, because we have each other." My Pokémon smiled. Thanks for being my friend, Jake. I grinned. "Anytime."

I was glad that Ninetales was here. But what was confusing me was the fact that all of a sudden, she was back to her normal self. I pushed the thought into the back of my mind. It didn't matter that much.

A Team Rocket Grunt opened the door to the room, causing light to flood in. I shielded my eyes. The Grunt stuck a needle in my neck, and I lost consciousness again.

 **(-0-)**

I woke up a bit later strapped to a chair. I squirmed, but that seemed to make the straps tighter.

"You're awake."

I looked around to see Giovanni at a control panel a bit higher up. "Jake, you've been annoying to have to deal with. That's why I created this, just for against you." A needle jabbed into my neck at a push of a button, causing me to scream in pain. I felt something going into me, and I felt a tingling sensation. I gasped at what happened next. My body covered in red fur, and my hands and feet turned into paws. My arms and legs then shortened, and I felt something behind me. I was released from the chair. I fell to the floor. There was pain on my back. I looked over to see six tails coming out of me. My back hurt, and my body became like that of a Vulpix's. Excruciating pain took over my head as it changed. There wasn't anything human left to see on me. A Grunt picked me up and brought me back to where Ninetales was. I let out a whimper of pain as I was flung to the floor.

 _"Ninetales, it hurts..."_

 _"Jake, is that you?"_ Ninetales asked. I nodded. She gasped. _"Are you alright?"_ She asked, although she knew I wasn't. I whimpered, and she cuddled up with me. _"Oh Jake, I can't believe they did that to you..."_

As I cuddled with her, I slowly began to fall asleep. Before I did, I muttered one last sentence.

 _"At least I get to be_ _with you..._ _"_

 **(-0-)**

There we go! I'm all done! I would have done a Shiny Vulpix Tf but I like normal Vulpix just as much as Shiny, so I figured why not just do a normal Vulpix Tf? Anyways, what surprises me is I worked so hard on this (honestly I'm tired now). I never thought I'd be so enthusiastic about writing something. Thanks for reading, and please review. I might actually make this into a book... But maybe not. Anyway, bye!

-The Shiny Vulpix


End file.
